Ghost Widow
Overview Ghost Widow is an arch-villain who serves under Lord Recluse in the Arachnos faction. __TOC__ Information Description Beautiful, mysterious, and deadly. Ghost Widow appears to be an actual spirit from beyond the grave rather than a super with some sort of incorporeal power. Some have said she was once a rising star in the Night Widows when she was slain. Her thirst for vengeance must have been great, for she returned from the void and now serves at Recluse's side. There are rumors that her service isn't entirely voluntary, however. History Formerly an Arachnos Night Widow, Belladonna Vetrano was killed on a strike mission in 1989. She was leading a team against a troublesome member of The Family on Mercy Island. It is unknown what exactly happened except that the mission was a complete failure. Not only did the team fail to meet the objective, but almost everyone on the strike team lost their life, including Belladonna. The only person to survive was Paolo Marino, the leader of the Wolf Spider squad, who in an altered form called Wretch, now serves as Ghost Widow's loyal guardian and protector. Ghost Widow is but one of several ghosts who continue to interact with the living world. Other examples include Archmage Tarixus, War Witch, and Woodsman. Ghost Widow tends to be far more active, however. It is believed that ghosts only exist in the lving world when something anchors their spirits here, be it unfinished business, loved ones or vengence. A ghost can only be permanently destroyed once it's anchor is eliminated. Ghost Widow's anchor appears to be Arachnos itself. As long as the organization exists, so shall she. Character Stats Secret Identity: Belladonna Vetrano Origin: ? Archetype: Dominator Primary Powers: Mind Control Secondary Powers: Psionic Assault Other Powers: Flight, Phase Shift, Soul Storm Store Ghost Widow sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 40 Magic Single-Origin Enhancements Badge Missions (at work) Stop the attack Briefing I have agreed to work with you, Villain's Name, but know this: I do not trust you. Ok it's not that I have anything in particular against you, it's just that I was very short on trust when I died, and the dead cannot change. Though that also means I have little to worry about physical harm, you could hurt my political standing within Arachnos, or worse, you could harm my Lord Recluse. So you must excuse me if I regard our relathionship with some trepidation. Still, you can be useful to me, particulary for more dangerous things. For example, Longbow has attacked a secret Arachnos facility I had constructed on Mercy Island, a facility where I've stored some important things. It would not do to see the items within that base fall into heroic hands.You must go at once and stop the attack. Mission Acceptance This base was a closely guarded secret, Villain's Name. I must know how that secret got out. Then, I may have something else for you to do. Unecessary Solicitation Why are you here? Longbow is even now rifling through my valued possessions, and I need you to stop them. Mission Objective(s) The air in here has the heady, powerful feel of magic recently cast. Someone has been doing spells here. *Defeat all Longbow in base Mission Complete You have stopped the Longbow raid. Notable NPCs *'Rescue/Ally:' Mu Guardian: You work for the Widow? Yes. Tell her Scirocco send us to her aid. *'Rescue/Ally:' Night Widow: Our lady sent you? Good! We've been over run! Debriefing There were Mu present? Sent by Scirocco? Interesting. How did he know of my base, or that it was under attack? I will need to speak with him at some length. I do not like this kind of interference in my affairs. Remember that, Villain's Name. Still, what truly upsets me is that Longbow found that base at all. Free the mystic Briefing I have spoken with Scirocco. He says that he had learned of the longbow attack from one of his Mu Mystics, who had been working on a special project. Unfortunately, that mystic's role in that project come to light, and the heroes have captured him. Scirocco tells me that if I have you recover that man, he'll share how he learned what he knows. I need you to free that mystic, Villain's Name. Mission Acceptance Try to bring this man out alive, Villain's name. He is the key to learning what Scirocco knows. Mission Objective(s) Longbow has managed to dot little hidden bases even near the Grandville coast. * Rescue the mystic ** Lead mystic out Mission Complete You have freed Scirocco's mystic Notable NPCs *'Rescue/Ally:' Mu Guardian: So the Ghost Widow sent someone after all. Let us proceed. Debriefing Excellent Scirocco and I have been talking. It's provided some interesting insights. it seems that he learned of the discovery of my base because he has been trying to keep the discoverer out of his own affairs. That person is no less than Numina, the spirit mystic of the hated Freedom Phalanx! And we have drawn up a plan against her. Secure the spell components Briefing Numina and I are alike, in a way. We are neither of us alive. But whereas I am a ghost, she's an astral form. It makes it difficult for the two of us to hurt each other. But Scirocco's research has uncovered an interesting spell that might be able to effect her. Regrettably, a few of the components are quite rare. However, the Circle of Thorns often keeps what I'll need around for similar spells of their own. And I will need you to get those components from a Circle encampment beneath Thorn Isle in the Nerva Archipelago. Mission Acceptance There should be three components you'll need to find. Once we have those, Numina will soon come to regret her interference in Arachnos business. Unecessary Solicitation ''' Until we have those spell components,Numina will remain a threat. '''Mission Objective(s) The air is sharp with mystical energy. * Steal spell components ** 3 ingredients to steal You have found a mystic sigil. You have found the Oracular Octavo. You have found a pouch of herbs. Mission Complete You have the spell components. Debriefing Excellent, I feel Numina's time growing short. But so is ours. We must hurry to prevent further interference. Set a trap for Numina Briefing We have the incantation. We have the components. The only thing we're missing for this ritual is Numina. But don't think you can just go busting into Paragon City to find her. No, she's clever, and will have to be lured into our territory, then trapped long enough to hold her to the fight. And while I have an idea of how to trap her, I need to know more about how to lure her in. And that's where my spies have come in handy. It turns out that the Crey Corporation recently did a study of Numina. I wan't you to get it for me. Their more scientific perspective may give me the clue I need to drow Numina into the trap. Mission Acceptance Get to the Crey facility on Grandville. There, find out everything they've learned about Numina. Unecessary Solicitation ''' We must learn everything before we strike. '''Mission Objective(s) Crey collects data on all heroes, large and small. No doubt they'll have files on Numina * Find info on Numina ** 2 pieces of information You have found a mystic sigil. You have found the Oracular Octavo. You have found a pouch of herbs. Mission Complete You have the spell components. Notable NPCs *'Boss' Security Officer.The Malta group is willing to pay for those files, and for Dr. Nelson. *'Boss' Headhubter-725.We'll talk about this later Debriefing Excellent, I feel Numina's time growing short. But so is ours. We must hurry to prevent further interference. See Also * Ghost Widow's Arachnos profile for a list of her powers Category:Archvillains Category:Work in Progress Category:CoV Contacts Category:CoV Contacts Level 40-44 Category:CoV Contacts Level 45-50 Category:Grandville Contacts